Damon D. Draco
|kanji= デイモンD.ドラコ |romaji= Deimon D. Dorako |race= Human |birthdate= X773, May 5th (Child's Day) |age= 11 (Pre time-skip) 18 (Post time-skip) 21 (Breakdown) 30 (Uprising) |gender= Male |height= 130 cm (Pre time-skip) 180 cm (Post time-skip) |weight= 45kg (Pre time-skip) 85kg (Post time-skip) |eyes= Black |hair= Black |blood type= AB+ |unusual features= Scar below left eye and at chest Eating so much food |affiliation= Winged Guardians Hydra Head |previous affiliation= Crimson World Magic Council |occupation= Mage Winged Guardian |previous occupation= Prisoner |team= Red Hawk |partner= Reggie Meredy Anorak Samantha Shiro |base of operations= Varies |relatives= Samantha(Fiancé) Ayase(Sister) Dante(Father) Robin(Mother) Honorium(Foster Father) Mike(Son) Tyson(Son) |alias= Hybrid Dragon (雑種竜 Zasshu no Ryu) D. Damon (D.デイモン D. Deimon) |magic= Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force |image gallery= yes }} Damon D. Draco (デイモンD.ドラコ Deimon D. Dorako) also know as "Hybrid Dragon" is a Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer who was trained by Honorium who taught him how to read, and fight; and a former prisoner of the Crimson World Prison being released by his father. He's the son of the High ranked magic council member Dante D. Draco and Robin Amethyst and the grandson of Shan D. Draco and Lucia Draco, the younger brother of Ayase D. Draco, the adoptive brother of Belenus Adroushan and Dracule Ivandish, the husband of Samantha Diaz and father of Mike D. Diaz and Tyson D. Diaz. His dream is to become the most powerful dragon slayer. He believes that a real mage doesn't only relie on his magics, but in his hearth and will. He's indeed the most troublesome within the Red Hawk team being the leader, as well as being one of the few people to be able to survive against and defeat a Death Watch or a Yaeger. He's also a mage of the powerful guild Hydra Head. He is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, as first being taught a rare type of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and then implanting Fire Dragon Slayer lacrima on himself. He has a continental reputation as being one of the most dangerous mages in fiore ;despite not being bad. He's very popular due to his trademark "Straw Hat", later to his "Smile-Sad Hat". He's later show to be one of the Winged Guardians, being the most dangerous. He is the main protagonist of Fairy Tail: Breakdown bringing the readers to participate in his travel to many countries of the Earth Land, he makes confunsion around the countries fighting, laughing and even eating. Appearance He has black hair and black eyes, tan skin. He wears short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. Damon also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye. Appearing to be scrawny under his shirt, he has a very muscular body. Damon may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island, but will switch back to his trademark red vest and blue shorts after leaving the island. In casual occasiations he wears an black suit, with an little cape, and a red bowtie. Althrough his robes isn't make for fire resist, they don't burn, only damaged by battle, resting only a short. During his 11 years He has the same outfit in most of the occasiations, being a red shirt with blue shorts and sandals. His robes only changed on certain occasiations as when the council goes to important parties and some of the members need to go despite he always eat all food. And when travelling to different climates islands where he have to change on only shorts to a coat with cap, earmuffs, gloves and big boots in cold islands. Making 18 years, Now Damon wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons , with a yellow sash tied around his waist. He has grown slightly taller, and is shown to be more muscular due to his training. This can be seen in instances where his neck is slightly thickers, and his chest also having more definition.. At parties he wears black suits, while travelling to hot islands, he sometimes becomes near naked, while in cold islands, he wears five coats and the rest. Upon being 21 years old and after beginning his new trip to the other countries, Damon made two tattos unto himself, with the Mustache Skull meaning he's the Hybrid Dragon from the Hydra Head Guild and another one which was on his upper left bicep being the "ASCE" with the "S" crossed out. Sometimes he even wears a yellow open shirt alongside his dark-blue bag. Damon wore an open-front shirt until he did his trademark's tattoo. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" ;in tritube to his older sister Ayase; on the silver buckle over his right hip. On Damon's left arm, he wears a blue pearl and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, and an orange guard. Damon has a unique tattoo on his left arm. This tattoo spell out the name "ASCE" ;the "S" is a tribute to his fiancé, however there is no evidence why it is crossed. While the origin behind this tattoo was unknown at first, it was later revealed that Damon had gotten this tattoo as a staple to show that he was the Team Leader of Red Hawk. The "A" apparently represents his friendship with his friend Anorak. The representation of "C" is quite mysterious, not being revealed to people. The "E", however, seems to represent his want to defeat the Mage Hunter, Edward Blackfang. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue faces, one being happy and the other being sad, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull. During his 30 years, Damon has got faint shadows under his eyes, a scruffy black goatee and black sideburns, also making black tatoos on his arms, with his left hand having the letters D''' '''E A''' '''T H''' on the back of his fingers, he also has a black cross on the back of his right hand. On his chest, he has a tribal heart tattoo with a smile on it. He has simple heart tattoo on his shoulders with another smile tattooed on his back. He has got a much muscular body than before, also changing his hair style to his original. He wears a thick bill, a long black coat with some smiles along it, black boots, and a yellow shirt with a big smile under the coat. During his mission in Galley Island, he kept his coat open showing his tummy and his heart tatoos, a long black mustache, black glasses and also a magical pocket that held food for him. Personallity During his childtime he was pretty coward and only cared about himself even being afraid of battling, ledding his grandfather Shan to send him to Crimson World so he would learn a lesson, after coming back from it he didn't care only about himself anymore, however he only used force to all of the situations, incredibly enough he didn't gain any trauma from the prison. Shan seeing this sent him to a fellow friend who taught Damon how to fight properly and also gave him moral codes and lessons, with this he reunited with his two adopted brothers making a very good relation with them to later they part their own ways. Upon entering the coutnry of Fiore Damon saw how bad dark mages could be and upon seeing it he decided to become stronger and use magic in a good way so he could protect anyone he want. Damon is mostly a happy and playfull, he's not that intelligent althrough he know when to be serious, he's a genius when it comes for battles. He rarely becomes cold and dark, this happen when he faces certain enemies or when he sees someone next to him be harmed. He used to dislike some council members, for their corruption and incompetence, and now he even doesn't care about them. He had the habit of flirting with any beautiful girl he meets on his jounrey due to Shan's influence, nosebleeding, but when it's excessive beauty at him, he comicly petrifies. After his training with his father this habit has been throw off, since Dante stated no man needs to approaches the women, but women needs to do it. Damon saw as Dante was a lonely man and just ignored it, however it seems he doesn't flirt anymore so offen, only flirting with the closest to him. As a Dragon Slayer, Damon suffers from motion sickness. Damon becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by a guard. This, however, does not apply to Reggie, as he considers him family, not transportation. Damon can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation, however it seems that if he doesn't notice that he's in a transport he doesn't become sickness, this can be justified by his slowness. He when facing a VERY VERY powerfull devastating attack tends to comicaly run, as when he runs of Cobra's Poison Doom which could destroy everything it touches; with a comic face. Also, when hit many times by an attack, he tends to do a mocking face and runs. Damon also has a tendency to not pay atention to the important things; such as the strategy to defeat the opponent, the plan for escaping a certain place or even the evil discuss of a Dark Mage; When being told about the Dragon Civil War he slept at the begin of telling. Damon is shown to possess several unique traits that are exclusive to him; specifically, when he calls somebody when he doesn't acknowledge their name, he tends to refer to them as 'you' or 'them'; usually it is along those lines, something or other. Interestingly enough, it has been shown that Damon's instinct and behaviour is similar to that of a wild animal's, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks; essentially fighting like a savage against his foes, taking them by surprise. He also seems to be very lax, but despite this, he fights his hardest, those are threats he keeps te rest of his life. During his age of 21, Damon has become much more intelligent, polite and even less hot-headead making Meredy wonder if Damon is still Damon. One particular trait he kept is eating too much what led the others to say he has a stomach without a bottom, this is a proof to his like on partying. His like for parties is so big that he even mistakes a dark guild for a restaurant, eating the "bad guys" stuff and beating everyone in the end, this changed however when his fame increased, when he is at the wrong places it means he was drawn by the smell of food and decided to enjoy himself while he was there. He developed a tendency to even sleep while hearing or seeing important things ;just as before, however this is worst; he sleeps during a story tell, while eating and rarely when talking to someone. Another tendency he has is the one of never going back down on a fight, stating he would never run from whatever he faces, even if it was his last battle, he said he wouldn't die during a unworthy battle. About this to some he sounds like a idiot who doesn't know what he wants on life, but for others he sounds like a true man who lives his life without regrets. Relationships Family Dante D. Draco Damon didn't know about the existance of his father, despite working for the council. Damon first tought that his parents were dead, this until he discovers Dante, as Dante introduce himself as Damon's Creator which confuses Damon. After a lot of inesperate encounters, the two ruded helped each other. Currently Dante indirectly helps Damon, in death occasiations as when Damon was nearly captured by the Mummy Tuntankanon, who were very powerful and when the eclipse was opened as Dante protected Fairy Tail and Damon from little dragons and two normals. Even if it's not show, Dante cares a LOT for Damon and his health. They even made a team to defeat the Dragon Zombie, Dante empowered Damon with his shadow magic. Despite not knowing, Dante loved Robin a lot, this was not said by him yet, plus Damon believes Dante only wishes Robin for fun. Shan D. Draco Robin Amethyst Honorium Winged Guardians Brooklyn Xavier Damon shows a lot of respect towards Brookly by him being his "superior". Damon is said to knows a lot of things about Brook, and also says that Brook is at advantage as he's a Water Dragon Slayer. Brookly doesn't know Damon by himself but knows about the Hybrid Dragon fame through the continent. The two meet in Guardians of The Lost Wing showing up a good relationship. Peltin Geonova Mai Ren Blau Mike Hachi Damon and Mike first met when Damon was hiring some people for them to be part the Winged Guardians, and Damon went to the northern city, there he finds Mike who calls his attention due to the different type of his magic, in case Music Magic. But at the beginning, Mike did not want to ally with a secret and weak group;in his opinion he didn't need to befriend with anyone; then Damon promises that he will convince him anyway, and later the opportunity arises, after many frustrated attempts of Damon on convicing him, a Wild Yaeger invades the city, and even with his strength, Mike did not have the necessary strategy to fight against it, giving the opportunity for Damon who one attack in colossal mode defeated the Yaeger causing Mike to develop a respect for him. Now the two get well along, Mike greatly respects him and the rest of the group even more, doing many things for their sake and helping them too. Red Hawk Reggie Anorak Hershell Fullbody Meredy Damon cares a lot for Meredy, protecting and defending her lot of times. Even tough Damon flirt with every beautiful girls he meets, he shows to have an crush on Meredy, implying to be his first true love. However despite Meredy being too innocent for retrieve his love, but Damon doesn't care as her health is good. When Meredy is disturbed, Damon offenly take care of her, sleeping, cooking, and helping her with all. Others Samantha Diaz Eugene Woodland Tsuyo Ryokō Cyrus Drone Upon discovering that Damon had flee from Crimson World and that he is the son of Dante D. Draco and Shan D. Draco he begins to see Damon as a future threat to Dragon Soul and its objectives, since both Dante and Shan were know by their habit of making confusion. The two meet formerly during the Dragon's War, and after overpowering him with his magic he confirms that Damon wasn't a man that deserved to be alive ledding to Cyrus be the one who most tried to kill Damon during the war. He showed impression when Damon's iron punch ended up equally with his, however near the end of the war itself Cyrus dealt a fatal blow to Damon's chest that despite doesn't "killing" him, it opened the scar at his chest making Damon bleed a lot. The two even argued about what was the correct and what as the wrong. He always refers to Damon as "Draco" as he only wishes to kill Damon before he becomes a threat for Dragon Soul. History Damon was born as the son of '''Dante D. Draco and Robin Amethyst at the Draco Family in the Gecko's Island, becoming the grandson of both Shan D. Draco and Lucia Draco, also the younger brother of Ayase D. Draco. Shan, witnessed Damon's birth, as well as Robin's death. Shan then took Damon to take care of and train him when he was still 6, as Shan saw Damon's cowardice he tried to show him a lesson sending him to a low area in the prison of Crimson World where he ironically learnt how to resolve things through force and about bonds. Upon Damon being 8 years old, Shan saw his new personality and he decided on giving him to a secret friend of his, who was Honorium, the latter taught him more about the world and mankind, also teaching him his rare type of Dragon Slayer magic. After said training, he became a lovely, playful and innocent person learning almost all of the Dragon Slayer Magic, also gaining a habit of eating too much. He later met up with his foster brothers doing lot crazy stuff with them around Gecko's Island. Over many years the three decided to split up and travel around the world to become stronger, Dracule went to some region around Desierto , while Belenus went to the Crescent Archipelago and Damon went to Fiore. Also during some point before going to Fiore, Damon found Samantha Diaz at the island's beach to then save her and leave her with his grandparents ;this later led Samantha to search for him and thank him. Upon entering Fiore, Damon wondered if it was really wonderfull how the books said, he witnessed dark mages attacking a small village, this event led him to only use magic for good. During his trip on Fiore, he had found a strange egg, later revealed to be an Exceed's egg which later gave birth to Reggie, the two quickly became friends and began travelling alongside each other. After teaming up with Reggie, Damon decided to search for a Mage Guild, after almost searching for all the country he found out Hydra Head and was welcomed by the guild members and the Three Guild Masters. He then decided to make a team on his own, however instead of inviting members of the guild he went to search for independent mages ;despite it he can makes a job with anyone in the guild. Before doing it at his age of 17, he finally met Samantha during some point of the time, then the two engage in a lover relationship; Alongside Reggie he travelled again, this time founding a very rude gangster who didn't believe in dreams and related things, once the two fight up Damon beats him with just a punch in the face, this led the gangster to changes his view on the world and try to become stronger, then he joins Damon's team which they give the name of Red Hawk. However they still needed more mages on it, such as a medic and a "girl" as Damon states every team needs a girl, then after finding needed members he does lots of jobs alongside them, making it one of the most powerful teams. Synopsis Main Storyline= {|width="1268px" border="0" |- |style="border: solid 1px #AAAAAA; padding: 5px; font-size:12px;"| Introduction Arc *'The Decision' *'Peaceful Trip...Oh nevermind' *'Islander Arrival' *'To Set Sail' *'To Seven' *'Awakening: New Change' |-| Role-play= *'The Three Slayers Collide' *'Dragon Slayer Royal' |-| Storylines= {|width="1268px" border="0" |- |style="border: solid 1px #AAAAAA; padding: 5px; font-size:12px;"| First Meeting Arc *'Initiation: Calling of Five' *'Train Jumble' Powers and Abilites Physical Abilities As a dragon slayer, Damon has immense physical strength, and is capable of breaking stone,destroying large buildings with a single punch and holding large things. Damon's physical strength and dexterity is a result of Honorium training methods such as being thrown into a ravine , and at a forest at night being alone. His endurance and durability is incredible, taking continuous assaults from opponents that would have killed a normal person easily, being able to stand up and continue fighting as nothing happened. Damon also has a great speed, agility, and reflexes to match his strength and endurance, this at least covers his lack of intelligence. In fact, on more than one occasion, Damon was able to sense moves and counter attacks that would normally be beyond his field of visions. His vast strength is only exceeded by his enormous will. This will even lets him survive far beyond what normal people are capable of, as demonstrated when he was poisoned by Erik, only living on despite his critical condition through his will. Damon is also shown to be very agile dodging Yaegers lightning beams. After learning the Shadow Drive technique to enhance both speed and strength, he became even more so. After the timeskip he has become even faster, being able to dodge attacks even while in Colossal Attack Mode. Before the timeskip when he was just eleven, Damon's stretching ability only let him stretch in a max of 15 meters despite he doesn't knew it was this much, however he only knew only to shadowize his only his arms, after the timeskip after he had improved, his stretchable distance has increased to 30 meters now being able to strecth legs, torso, fingers and even his head; it should be noted during Breakdown his stretching ability let him stretch his head with more proficiency and the max distance would be around 45 meters. Also his incredibly strength, speed and endurance led him to be indicated and nominated one of Winged Guardians which is not only a title. His abilities has eanerd him the most dangerous (Not to be confused with strongest) person in the Winged Guardians. His fightning style is basically a hand-to-hand combat which is improved by his Dragon Slayer Magic, despite this, he has no code of fightning, being improvised everytime, doing even dirty tactics, with the exception of killing people or recorring to emotional side. When fightning improvised being all time, he almost don't know what he's doing. *'Enhanced Strength': Honorium forced Damon, every morning, evening and afternoon to train using large trees as targets, lifting himself in a very hot ground and also breaking though rocks and strong objects with only pauses for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Those training made Damon's strength grown big thus enhancing most of his muscles. After finishing his training his skin has become very resistant and he is able to hold very large things such as entire buildings and big monsters, also being able to throw them away. Damon has show up immense force against a lot of enemies. While at the Galley Island, Damon participated at the Galley Giant's Tournament despite not being a giant, at the tournament he showed a lot of strengh as he easily defeats minor participants with ease in the Lucky Trial. At the arena he battled an Artificial Shadow Dragon Slayer who was a giant too, he was the atual champion, the collision of the Shadow Dragon's Iron Punch ripped the arena in two. Due to his rash training he is able to break through steel with his hands and . There's another proof to his great strength is when he collides his punch against Tulip's enchanced attack x3, not helding back and even winning against the latter attack, following this Tulip begins to call him "Big Monster Bro". Later in the same situation Whitehouse becomes afraid of his bare strength as he defeats the Yeti Yaeger with a single hit sending the latter to the mountain provokin an avalanche. It's stated that he can now easily break iron balls or iron walls. He has also shown a high degree in strength improvement, as an example, during his first battle with the Yeti Yaeger it was need the combined powers of Margaret, Tulip, Anemon and Damon to defeat it, but later Damon defeat him with a single punch ;it isn't stated if the Yeti was killed or not. During their first encounter, Anorak and Damon were not proper friends thus leding to a fight, were Anorak who used Iron-Earth Armor was defeated by a single punch of Damon, it's impressive since Anorak's armor is quite resistant and Damon only used bare strength. As stated by Anorak, he like Belenus still trains every day with very big weights and doing exercises. *'Enhanced Reflexes': He also showed great reflexes, evading bullets, sword slashs and also scythe decapitating attacks. While not being able to evade thunders, he learned how to reduce the damage done to him, using his Shadow Dragon's Iron punch to block the thunder like rubber. He easily dodged Yaeger's lightning beams which are incredibly fast. He was able to dodge his brother's ultimate wind slash ;which is extremely fast; thus saving his body from being cut in two. He evaded Shiro's attack which has the speed of sound on the last second even stating he saw the impact itself. His instant recation implies he doesn't hesitate no matter the situation, one funny example is when he is seen eating an entire "table" however everyone was shocked when they discovered that he was asleep. He calls it using his instinct. He was able to counter 1.000 sharped teeths of Narfall due to his pure reflexes as he was able to punch and destroy every single one of them. *'Enhanced Endurance': Damon has show up a incredible endurance, being able to take numerous assaults from various enemies being heavenly damaged and being able to even stand up. He's show even to survive Marshall's defeats, in the first being impaled in his chest and surprisingly being able to survive as well as being defeated through dissecation and surviving with pure luck. He has also showed to resist to followed battles, fightning with a Yaeger, then fightning with a bounty hunter, followed by an Dark S-Class Mage and later Marshall, thus being stopped in the final. He's shown to resist many attacks such as the sharped teeths throw by a Death Watch even standing and confronting the latter despite his own wounds. He can takes such assaults from powerful enemies that could kill a normal person, standing up, this is such a result from his intense training. During his battle with Narfall, he was able to fastly get up despite the lot of damage he had received which is a amazing feat since Death Watches are known to have a similar strength to a Dragon, after the fight he ran away with no physical problem. *'Enhanced Speed': Damon also showed high speed, being able to surpass the lightning beams speed from the Humanoid Version X Alpha from the Yaegers. Damon's speed has surpassed lot of limits with him being able to dodge multiple attacks and managing to counter-attack every one of them. Also his great speed saved his cheek many many times, if Damon didn't has such degree in speed, he would be killed 105 times counted by now. His speed is really proven when he attacks simultaneosly a opponent throwing him with his punches and fastly appearing where the enemy will lands hitting him again. Using Shadow Drive his speed gains a big degree as he's able to "disappear" while running with it activated. According to Brooklyn, Damon's speed while on Dragon Force is near the sound's speed due that he disappears when attacked like he was some type of ghost. *'Great Will': As stated before, his strength is only surpassed by his enormous will which is demonstred in lots of occasiations. While normal people can only boost their stats in the max of x5 as demonstred by Margaret, Damon boosted his attack to a max of x100 surprising not only Flower Family and the Villagers but also his own comrades, following this Nefarious begins to believe what Damon is, saying he's not normal. He was also able to survive against Cobra's Dragon Slayer Magic which involves manipulation of deadly poison despite everyone saying no one had ever survived against him, this later led his body to produce powerful antitoxins in his blood systems making him immune against most of the poison in the world. Managing to survive three battles against Marshall Jones, despite being heavily injured at the begin of the match. *'Pain Tolerance': Magical Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': Despite Damon didn't was born with this magic, he has a immense amount of magical power. Due to being a Dragon Slayer, his reserves are even bigger. Upon realising his aura, Damon makes a burst of magic that essentially dominates those who have weak wills knocking them out uncouscious, the number of people depends on Damon's own strength and will. The victims of said burst become uncouscious and even when waking up have chills though his body, if the burst is powerful enough it will not only knock out those of weak wills around Damon, but also put pressure on the surroundings, actually affecting other physical objects besides living beings, in Damon case, the targets suffers slighty burns. He can control it to the way he doesn't affect innocent people, being able to tame monsters and knock out groups. *'Intangibility': Is a unique ability that Damon was shown to be able to make when he discovered a way to shift the density of his magic, allowing for it to become intangible itself. To begin, he channels his Eternano through his body, adding his own flames with it as they reach every inch of his body. Next, Damon alters the wavelength of his own magic with his flames, creating an imbalance as it causes intangible reactions, thereby allowing anything to pass through his own body without worry. However, despite a great ability, it also has an extreme risk to it as it can only be allowed to pass small more physical objects like weapons or bullets, nothing bigger. It has also been seen that this move actually drains the user's Eternano much more quickly, leaving them almost helpless when they come out of their intangible form. Weaknesses Damon has show up lot of weaknesses which can be used to counter him in many ways. Here's the list: *'Underwater': Damon showed to be inutile underwater, since He can't breath for a long time, and his flames powers just become inacttive. He already shows fear towards water, lakes, and specially seas, Brooklyn was the first one to notice this weakness, feeling happy to know this. This weakness its just ignored a few times as Damon travel on a ship. *'Motion Sickness': Damon motion sickness is at a very great level as when riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by a guard, he show to be sick. When the battlefield is moving, Damon stops and fall down to the ground, only going back to normal after the field stops moving. Magic Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic(影炎の滅竜魔法 Eien no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a rare Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Slayer Magic that allows its user to create and manipulate Shadows and Flames that has the power to defeat Dragons. The user is capable of absorbing Eternano and then concentrating on producing the Shadows and Flames which can be used in many different means. Its greatest weakness is the motion sickness which every user of this magic share, with this the user becomes near initial. Damon is able to consume fire and shadow and is able to resist many attacks of this type. Even within icy regions, the user's flames stand up and burn its target, as well with the shadow at the lighter regions where it's shadows almost stand up. As well as fencing, the magic lets the user uses them in a defensive way. Even if it's a Hybrid Style of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user can separate the flames from shadows to only use shadow derivated attacks and vice versa. The Shadow part of the magic is thought to be similar to Rogue, but isn't, with Rogue's one being Exterior Type of Shadow magic, allowing him to produce shadows from outside his body, while Damon is Interior Type, he produces shadows in a way of them becoming part of his own body, allowing him to stretch his members and other things. The Flames part of the magic is similar to Natsu Exterior Type, but this one is both Interior and Exterior, allowing him to change his body into the fire as well as producing fire from outside. While mixed up as Shadow Flame type, the magic allows Damon to stretch with shadows, produce flames from inside to outside and hit the opponent almost twice with the physic hit of shadows and the elemental heat of flames. Flame's Based Spells *'Flame Dragon's Roar' (炎竜咆哮 Honō''r''yū'' no Hok''ō): By accumulating a lot of flame in his mouth which had the shadows of the original roar separated, the size of the user's stomach increases a lot because of the inspiration of the air. Then the user breaths throwing a large attack of flames burning everything in their way. The attack can be used in little versions to do such campfires. It's strongest version is show to have lava propertie being able to destroy lots of buildings as well as oblerating the enemies. *'Pyro's Essence' (ピロの本質 Piro no Essensu): This attack is used in many different ways by Damon. The attack consists on creating flames from nothing and making them explode, instead of making from the own user. The user observes the local and search for little amounts of fire, by concentrating himself, the user expand the flames causing an very great explosion or when hitting a people, it just cause the people to incinerated. *'Flame Dragon's Eruption' (炎竜の噴火 Honōryū no Funka): Damon charges and begins to fly by shouting flames out of his mouth and covering his own body, then spinning and charging toward the opponent causing a lot of damage by hurting and burning him. The attack can be extended to be able to be a type of flaming drill, easily passing through stones without much effort. If extended to it's max, it can create a large tornado and if fired at the sky, it can cause a thunderstorm due to warming the atmosphere. *'Flame Dragon's Finger Pistol' (炎龍の指拳銃 Honōryū no Shigan): Damon concentrates his flames in his hands, he points the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like he was using guns, Damon then turns his fingertips into flames and fastly shoots bullets made of fire from them hitting the opponents. *'Flame Dragon's Battle Lance' (炎龍の銛軍 Honōryū no Morigun): After concentrating his flames on one of his hands, he makes a powerful long lance made of pure fire, then by locking on the target he fires it being able to burn and pierce the target at the same time, or if evaded it can explodes still damaging the target. **'Flame Dragon's Twin Battle Lance' (炎龍の双銛軍 Honōryū no Sōmorigun): Using his flames, Damon produces two long lances made of fire in his hands. He then fires the lances at the target simultaneously burning and piercing it, being strong enough to pierce through steel. Damon states he can make it explodes doing internal damage to his target. *'Fire Dragon's Blaze Rood' (炎龍の炎交差 Honōryū no Enkōsa): Damon will begin this spell by putting his index fingers together, in the formation of a cross. He will then focus his fire into the finger and unleash it, launching forth a cross-shaped column of fire, traveling directly at his opponent with his impressive speed. Once the cross column projectile hits its target, the target will be marked by a fire crucifix on its chest, which Damon can then detonate by releasing his magical power similarly to that of a sonar. This will cause the crucifix to explode in the form of a powerful blast. An interesting thing to note is that Damon is able to stack the amount of fire crucifixes on one's chest and then detonate them, his limit being five, which has true power to potential cause significant damage to even a entire mountain. Shadow's Based Spells *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜咆哮'' Eir''yū'' no Hok''ō): The user begins to separate fire from the shadows of it's original roar and then by accumulating them, the user stomach will have it size increased. When shouted, a great amount of shadows in a tornado form is fired at the opponent, damaging and blinding him. However, this attack can be easily overwhelmed by great winds dissipating it. It was first seen as a inkjet of shadows much like of a octopus, but later it was seen as a tornado of shadows, being more bigger than the original and slighty more powerfull. It's expanded and more powerfull version is able to overcome an area of 50m³ being able to blind and damage enemies whose weapons are devored by such darkness. *'Shadow Dragon's Iron Punch' (影竜鉄穿孔'' Eir''yū'' no Tekken''): The user begins to create shadows an the cover his own arm with them and stretch to hit the opponent with an very powerful impact. More shadows can be used to increase the size of the hand, making a more powerfull attack, but the user becomes more and more slow, difficulting counter-attacks evasion. The attack can also be done in stretch version, when more stretched the arm, more powerfull the impact, thus breaking even bones easily *'Shadow Dragon's Iron Kick' (影竜鉄キック'' Eir''yū'' no Tekkeri''): Damon covers his foot with shadows before swiftly turning away from the opponent and backing down, before throwing a fast kick into the opponent's back. Damon initialy spins around as he delivers the kick;causing massive damage. This attack has an unique feature being it's "multi-hit" attack which doubles the damage as the shadows spread out onto the opponent, hitting him several times by swirling around them in a powerful spiral, inflicting major damage and launching them far away, creating an impact which is more powerfull than the iron punch. *'Shadow Dragon's Stone Crusher'(影竜の石破 Eiryū no Ishiba): By drawing in the shadow's of close-by objects and focusing it to a fine point in his arms, Damon can creates such a powerful punch capable of easily breaking through hard surfaces as concrete, stell and iron. After concentrating his power in his arm, Damon releases it as a barrage of jabs hitting the target simultaneosly, creating a certain number of powerful shockwaves. As stated the bigger time he helds it, more the number of hits, and bigger the power. The technique strength itself depends on the amount of hit dealt to the opponent which depends on the amount of time the user spends on preparing it. One hit is equivalent to ten seconds, so examplifying if the user holds the technique for one minute then the amount of hits will be six hits. As stated by Damon he only can do one at a time, meaning that once he's preparing the technique in one of his arms he can't begin to prepare it on the other arm until the technique is used by the first arm, and if the opponent notice he's preparing the technique it would be difficult on trying to prepare it. All of the techniques cept the last are seen as this: Damon gathers his energy at his arm and after he punches the enemy a barrage of jabs begin to hit it as well, instead of doing exactly 72 hits like the previous would do, Seventy-Two Pound Cannon lands lots of hits comparing to the name. **'Six Pound Cannon'(六ポンド砲 Roku Pondo Hō): **'Twelve Pound Cannon'(十二ポンド砲 Jūni Pondo Hō): **'Eighteen Pound Cannon'(十八ポンド砲 Jūhachi Pondo Hō): **'Thirty-Six Pound Cannon'(三十六ポンド砲 San Jū Roku Pondo Hō): **'Seventy-Two Pound Cannon'(七十二ドル砲 Shichijūni Pondo Hō): This one has been shown to be slighty different from the previous ones, before executing such technique Damon requires around 12 minutes of preparing the power in his arm. As seen for the first time, using his own feet he sends the opponent high up to the sky, then he accumulates shadows at his torso becoming very fat, he twists himself and then executes a shadow roar to launch himself at the flying opponent while untwisting to fly in a spinning manner, then he releases the energy gathered at his arm delivering a berserking barrage of powerful punches enhanced by his launch. This is indeed one of the most powerful attacks at Damon's arsenal. *'Shadow Dragon's Colossus Smash' (影竜巨像スマッシュ Eiryū no Kyozō Funsai): This attack is the advanced version of the Shadow dragon's iron punch. It requires the user to accumulates more shadows at his arm and also requires a lot of stamina. While the attack becomes more strong, the user speed is decreased letting him at the mercy of attacks. Right after this attack Damon's show to has lost lot of stamina. Upon hitting the enemy, the user can easily morph his giant size to his other members, also being able to make a great assault at various enemies at the same time. *'Shadow Dragon's Claw' (影龍爪 Eiryū no Kagizume): Damon initially concentrates his magic in his fingers, gathering enough energy to make his fingers numb. After preparing it, he slashes the targets with it similar to using a sword, said slash is powerful enough to cut through many objects with ease, as demonstred when enough energy is gathered it can cut an entire battleship in half as it was nothing. Despite the technique needing lot of energy, Damon doesn't show any signs of fatigue. Shadow Flame's Based Spells *'Shadow Flame Dragon's Roar' (影炎の竜咆哮'' Eienr''yū'' no Hok''ō''): The user accumulates both flames and shadows at his mouth and shout. This magic has an very destructive power, as it needs to the user be on the Dragon Force to execute it. The major strenght of this magic is his radius and destructive powers which are enough to destroy the main city plaza, althrough, that's also an disavadvantage as the attack can hut allies and destroy near places. *'Shadow Flame Dragon's Punch''' (影炎の竜穿孔'' Eienr''yū'' no Senk''ō''): The user covers his arms with shadows, stretching himself in a certain distance, so the arm is covered by flames and then fired at the opponent. It's heat is so intense that despite being a fire based attack it has a lot of strengh underwater even causing little explosions and causing a lot of damage to the enemie as the punch literally goes through his body. Despite all his power, this attack cannont do damage in cold areas as the user can't resists the cold of the areas, Ice magic users have advantage above him. *'Shadow Flame Dragon's Colossus Smash''' (影の炎竜巨像'' Eienr''yū'' no Kyoz''ō'' Funsai''): This attack is derived from the Shadow Dragon's Colossus Smash and the gigant version of Sahdow Flame Dragon's punch. The user do the first version and then accumulates his flames unto his arm, mixing with the shadows and then attacking the opponent with a giant hand. But the user needs to be standing to execute this attack, cuz this magic completely slows down the user but increases his strength a lot. *'Shadow Flame Dragon's Dome' (影炎竜丸屋根'' Eienr''yū'' no Yane''): Damon begins to spins his body in a 360 degree motion, rapidly. While in the process of doing this, Damon releases blazing flames from his left hand and swallowing shadows from his right hand. This creates a rotating shield of burning shadow. This is a great defensive technique, as it not only protects Damon but it also causes damage to those that try to get near him. *'Shadow Flame Dragon's Black Meteor '(影炎竜の黒隕石 Eienryū no Kuroinseki): Damon pulls his arms back as far as he possibly can and will then rush towards the opponent. While he is running, he will began to accumulate both shadow and flames in his arms. Once he has gathered enough, he will throw his arms forward, unleashing a barrage of punches among his opponents. These punches travel at such great speed that they appear to be invisible to the naked eye. These punches not only deal immense damage but also burn form the flames and add extra force from shadows. After hitting the opponent, his arms stay there in opponent front, he then grabs their shoulders and fastly headbutts them making a huge impact. *'Dragon's Territory' (龍の領土 Ryū no Ryōdo): Using his magical power, Damon concentrates enough eternano in his palm and then creates a type of near invisible spherical area with a determined range. Inside it he says he pretty much has the advantage as he is able to manipulate the shadows within it letting him "levitate" things such as rocks and large objects with ease. As stated this is his territory, where only the worthy enter. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (ドラゴンの殺 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powefull spells achieved by an Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shadow Flame Dragon's Assault' (ドラゴンの殺:影炎突撃ゴ Metsuryū Ōgi: Eienryū no Totsugeki): Damon stands still, bends forward and moves his arms upwards at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only shadow flames streams in their place. The hits land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously and hit the opponent doing lot of damage and pretty much incapacitating the opponent from evading or trying to deffend against the attack. However, due to the large amount of energy it uses, Damon cannot sustain it for too much long. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Colossus Fury' (ドラゴンの殺:巨像の激怒 Metsuryū Ōgi: Kyozō Gekido):After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with shadows in a similar manner as Colossus Smash, Damon performs his Colossus Fury, which, with the heavily enforced arms, causes massive damage. Since the air sits in his forearms and fists and not in his upper arms, it allows him to punch and pull back rapidly. This technique combined with flames was strong enough to destroy the half of a giant city in the desert provoking a devastating explosion with each hit and finally a big bang on its final thrust. This is so far the strongest attack at Damon's arsenal. Situational Techniques Shadow Drive Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A amplification technique used by Damon that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical strength, and also his speed. It grants Damon an aura of shadows that continuously rises from his body as a black smoke Dragon Force Since he is actually a Third Generation Dragon Slayer due to the Flame Dragon's lacrima implantation Damon is capable of entering that powerful state without the need to comsume an absurde amount of fire or shadow. As he enters such state, his body pass through some changes and become more similar to that of a "Hybrid Dragon" with an mixed aura of smoke and heat surrounding his body, and dark red scales appearing at the edges of his face and going down to the rest of his body. During his first "transformation" he hadn't full control of it, losing his mind and attacking whatever crossed his path, his eyes became full blank and he didn't talk, he only roared out loud as a sign of decontrol and anger Colossal Mode Colossal Attack Mode Damon bites his finger with his teeth, then accumulates shadows unto his mouth and blows them into his hand. He is able to transfer the shadows through his entire body, with the torso acting as an interface for his various limbs. Damon accumulates so much shadows into his body that when they are all focused on a single limb, they become the size equivalente to that of a giant. This gives his limbs more mass and a larger area to attack with greater strength, but he sacrifices his speed for this strength, as his limbs are now so large that he trouble moving himself This is usually used when a great strength is needed, being the shadows the main purpose here, as they are able to create "meat" replacing Damon inside parts giving him more and more larger proportions. Upon blowing unto his finger such shadows, they will automatically create such new parts making his limbs more big. Damon's strength let him move his giant parts with ease. At first time seen, Damon had difficult while employing this technique, being hard to move while a part of his body is big, making him vulnerable to enemies with great speed such as Death Watchs and Yaegers. To deactivate this mode, Damon needs to execute a Shadow Dragon's Roar, eliminating all shadows inside him. Upon deactivating it, he becomes weak and slow, being harder to move with his damaged limbs, his only way of defense is hiding or eating something like Shadows or Flames. Upon improving it, Damon has now much more control over his mode, now he controls where shadows can be, in this case at a single point like his fist, instead of the shadows being present in all of his arm. His attacks now are more faster, making easy to him hit enemies, he can also withdraw the shadows with more ease and speed. Now he didn't become more weak after using it. Colossal Defense Mode Through the absorption of surrounding shadows, Damon begins to inflate himself; becoming bloated. His skin also transforms darker, especially at his torso. This proceeds to expand to the rest of his body, causing his skin to appear as a dark blue hue. This is due to the influence of magic upon the melanin within the skin. Through this transformation, he gains a large boost in stature; gaining the height to be as tall, or taller than a Death Watch. He also gains an enormous physical boost from this spell, in part due to the magical energy of shadows circulating within his body; each attack is reinforced with a "shadow" hit, so to speak. This is also true for his speed; each step is two steps. And, his defense is reinforced with a layer of shadows blanketing any possible attack. Equipment Dark Flaming Blade: This sword has a rather similar look to a cutlass. However unlike a cutlass, the blade is straight. When pulled out of the stealth, it is ignited with flames. This weapon is temporaly as Damon was without magic in the Sealed Island, and had to battle with it. Despite not being a swordsman or being proficent with swords, Damon has shown quite a good ability on sword manipulation as he was able to attack and defend himself Status These are the estimate of Damon's abilities, and do not match up with his full potential after employing specific magics like Shadow Drive, or Dragon Force. His special atribute is Endurance refering to his great will. Quote Trivia *He based off of Monkey D. Luffy from the One Piece Series. *As stated his type of Dragon Slayer Magic is very rare. *He was born in May 5th, the child's day. *His laugh is "Meshishishishi" referring to the romaji of food in japanese "Meshi". *Damon 1st battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IDXz9E5efc Take It Out On Me ''from '''Bullet For My Valentine.'], 2nd battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IEX7U-Ht2U Heavenly ''from '''Evil.'], and 3rd battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DmDqPN0pA4 Breakdown from Random Hero.] *According to the author: **Damon's hobby is eating and training. **Damon's favourite food is Lasagna, having no dislike with food. **Damon wishes to fight some fellows Dragon Slayers as well as God Slayers. **Damon's favourite phrase is "Take all of your anger on Me"(私であなたの怒りをすべてとる Watashi de anata no ikari o subete toru) being a reference to his first battle theme. Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Articles in process Category:Lost Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:DamonSalvaditore Category:Wandering Mage Category:User-based Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Winged Guardians Category:Main Character Category:Hydra Head Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Red Hawk